The EmotionIntensifier Potion
by ButtonPinCollector
Summary: Fye wants to give SS a bit of fun... The result would be... total madness. Not to mention fun for us fans. XD COMPLETE
1. The Energizer Drink

Egad! This would be my first fic as Syaoran's Faithful Fangirl. Don't ask about the others or my past career. Time for a new life! Anyway, I intended this story as a one-shot, but decided to put it in short chapters. ;; Gomen ne, but I don't have much time to finish a long one-shot tonight, so settle with short chappies.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tsubasa or its characters. I do own Sakura, Syaoran, Fai and Kurogane chibi figurines, though. X3

--------------------------

Chap. 1 The Energizer Drink

--------------------------

"Syaoran-kun!"

"Coming, Hime!" Syaoran replied as he put on his shoes as fast as he can. He then hurried out of his room, down the stairs, but stopped by at the kitchen for a glass of water.

He was about to grab a glass when Fye interrupted him.

"Thirsty, Syaoran-kun? Here, have this" Fye handed him a glass of mysterious-looking amber liquid.

Syaoran took it, but didn't drink just yet. He knew that Fye can be a little mischievous sometimes, and Sakura often fell for his traps. Instead, he asked, "Uh… What is this, Fye-san?"

Fye smiled at him. "Funny you should ask. It's an energy drink I whipped up for you. I found this Potions Book in the nearby bookstore and spotted this useful potion recipe for hardworking boys like you."

It seemed like he hadn't earned Syaoran's trust just yet, so Fye pressed on, "Don't worry, it's not alcoholic. I guarantee that you'll have lots of energy for feather-hunting this afternoon!"

"But… Fye-san, I'm merely going to accompany Sakura-hime shopping…"

"Well, yes, but still! It gives energy for all kinds of situations!"

Syaoran sighed. He knew he was defeated. It would be rude of him to reject an offer (especially one that Fye-san worked hard for) from his generous companion. He took a sip. 'Mmm…it doesn't taste bad at all…' he thought. He drank the rest in one gulp, then handed the glass back. "Arigatou Gozaimasu, Fye-san!" he said before running off to his princess.

Fye smiled. He did it. He fooled him. He knew his plan was absolutely foolproof. But… was it, really?

He was pondering on this when the back door flew open and Kurogane walked in, Mokona sitting on his head. "Get off me you manjuu bun! I want a glass of water!"

Mokona jumped off with a "Puu!" and landed on Fye's head. "Fye's head is much cooler than Kuro-pyon's!"

Kurogane ignored Mokona and opened the big white rectangular box which they called a "refrigerator". He reached for a pitcher of water, but something else caught his eye – a bottle of amber liquid which was only half-full. He picked it up and saw that it had no label.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Oh, a potion I've made for Syaoran-kun," Fye said casually.

Kurogane was already suspicious. "What kind of potion?"

"You'll see," was Fye's reply.

Kurogane was very suspicious.

"Puu! You'll see!" Mokona piped up.

--------------------------------

Hyuu! X3 Well, that's it. R+R please! I just KNOW I'll need reviews they'll keep me going.


	2. The Cherry Blossom Tree

won't let me submit my story yet, as of now, so I'll go on with the next chap…

**Disclaimer:** TRC is not mine! Got that!

----------------------

Chap. 2

----------------------

When Syaoran got outside he found Sakura staring up at a cherry blossom tree. She was staring so intently that he thought he shouldn't disturb her, but as they were already behind schedule he knew he had to.

"Sakura-hime – er –"

Sakura turned around before he could finish his sentence, giving him her beautiful smile. "Aren't these cherry blossoms beautiful, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Yes, they're just as beautiful as yo – " Syaoran immediately covered his mouth before he could go on with his sentence. What was he doing, why was he voicing out his private thoughts? He wasn't even _meaning_ to.

"Eh?" was all Sakura said in reply. It seemed like she hadn't heard the last part.

"As – as beautiful as your hair," Syaoran finished lamely. Oh, the embarrassment…

Sakura giggled. "Why, thank you. I never thought my hair was that beautiful."

Syaoran could only smile in reply. He decided to treat that incident as if it had never happened.

------------------

Egadz, that was extremely short. --" I'll have to start chapter 3 tonight too. Ganbatte ne for me! Plz R+R!


	3. Syaoran's Worry

**Disclaimer:** TRC an idea to good for it to be mine

-----------------

Chap. 3 Syaoran's Worry

-----------------

Syaoran was distracted the whole time they were on their way to the market. He knew that he told himself that he'd pretend it never happened, but he just can't help it. He had never done such a thing before.

He kept a foot's sideway distance between him and the princess. He was too embarrassed to keep near her. He didn't even glance sideways.

"Ah! Look, Syaoran-kun!" said Sakura.

Syaoran didn't stop. He kept walking, saying, "It's already late, Hime, we can't stop."

"But –" Sakura didn't continue her sentence. Syaoran kept walking. He assumed that Sakura was walking right behind him. How wrong he was.

Syaoran had walked a few yards when he decided to glance back, just one little glance, to check if Sakura was alright.

"Sakura-hime?" he said. She wasn't there, and looking further down the road he saw that she was nowhere in sight. "Hime!" Worry flooded Syaoran and he hurried down the sidewalk. No Sakura in sight.

He started to panic. This was his fault. If he hadn't acted so cold just because he was embarrassed, everything would have been alright and Sakura would be walking alongside him. 'If something happens to Sakura,' he thought, 'I would never forgive myself.'

Burying that thought in his head he rushed off, scanning the street, the road, the shops, everywhere. But still, he couldn't find her.

Losing all hope he dropped down to his knees dramatically. "SAKURA-HIME! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Syaoran-kun?" said a voice.

Taken by surprise, Syaoran looked behind him, and upon seeing Sakura, he stood back up and engulfed her in a tight embrace.

"S – Syaoran-kun?" Sakura dropped the shopping bag she was holding.

"Oh, Hime, why did you leave me, how could you have disappeared so suddenly?"

"I – I saw the bread that Fye-san took home the other day in that bakery over there, and I – just wanted to buy some more—"

"Yes, but why didn't you tell me earlier?" Syaoran still hadn't let go of her.

Sakura was blushing now. "Well – you didn't want to waste any time so I decided to buy some real quick then catch up with you –"

"I'm sorry, my princess. It was my fault. But still, please, don't worry me so much next time."

Finally, he let go, and Sakura was quiet. Syaoran wasn't normally like this… What's happening to him?


	4. Runaway

------------------------

Chap. 4 Runaway

------------------------

Syaoran kept a strong hold on Sakura's hand after that incident. Sakura found herself torn between being pleased (at the fact that Syaoran was holding _her _hand) and embarrassed (at the fact that people were staring at them).

He held her the rest of the way to the marketplace, and still didn't when they reached it, while negotiating with vendors.

Even while laden with shopping bags on his right hand, he kept his grip firm on Sakura's hand.

She offered to carry some, but he refused, saying, "That is such a silly offer, my princess. I am your sworn slave, and I do not wish to break the bonds between us." Sakura was left puzzled with that last part, and in the end she decided that Syaoran just didn't want to let go.

They were on their way back home when another strange thing happened.

Syaoran came to an abrupt stop, right there on the same spot that he had hugged Sakura because of relief earlier that day. He dropped the bags and when Sakura looked up at his face, saying, "Syaoran-kun?" she noticed that his eyes had somehow gone blank.

It happened quickly. The moment Sakura called his name the usual gleam in his eyes came back. He looked down at Sakura's face, then all of a sudden, he embraced her again.

"S – Syaoran-kun –"

"Please, Princess, let me hold you for some more time. No, let me hold you forever."

Even though it was almost against her will, Sakura pushed Syaoran so that the embrace was broken. She looked up at him, worried, and said "Syaoran-kun, what's wrong with you today? You've been acting strangely since early this afternoon by the cherry tree."

"My dear princess, there is nothing wrong with me, it is merely the fact that my feelings for you had grown stronger over the last few hours."

Sakura felt her cheeks go red at his words "my feelings for you", but she shook her head then said, "No, I don't think that's it. Please tell me, Syaoran-kun."

"But Princess, there is no other reason..." For a moment Sakura noticed that he looked rather sad. However, it was driven out of her mind when he said, "Sakura-hime, do you feel the same way as I do?"

Sakura let out a gasp. She had an answer, of course, and the answer would have made Syaoran very happy, but when she thought about it for a second, she found herself running as fast as she can in the direction of their residence.

------------------

Ok… ;; tried my best there… I hope it's fine. R+R plz!


	5. Caught You!

**Disclaimer: **Tsubasa rulez! Too bad it wasn't my idea (

-----------

Chap. 5 Caught You

-----------

For the past hour, Fye, Kurogane and Mokona had bid their time sitting dully in the kitchen, waiting for our 15-year-old couple to come home with the groceries.

Fye sat there humming tunelessly and drumming his fingers on the table.

Mokona was singing a song which was unfamiliar to its companions.

And Kurogane, Kurogane was just being his usual impatient self. "Where the hell are those kids?" he was muttering.

Then, all of a sudden, something unexpected in such a dull day happened. The door slid open and there stood Sakura, panting, apparently exhausted.

"Fye-san! Kurogane-san!"

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Okaeri nasai! Where's Syaoran-kun?" There was something in Fye's voice that made Kurogane even more suspicious than he was earlier that day.

"Syaoran-kun – won't – stop – chasing me –" she managed to say in between gasps for breath.

As if on cue, the back door opened and by the doorway stood Syaoran. One look at him told Fye all that he needed to know: that his plan was working.

"Sakura-hime! Why are you running away from me, my beloved princess?"

Sakura let out a terrified scream, then hurried out the door to the hallway and up the stairs, most probably to hide in her room. Syaoran hurried after, with that wild look in his eyes. He somersaulted above the table landing by the doorway.

Fye, Kurogane and Mokona were left in the kitchen. Kurogane turned to Fye, giving him his most suspicious look yet.

"You caused this, didn't you." It was not a question. "You'd better set this right, or else that princess might faint because of that kid." With that he stood up and walked out through the back door.

Fye gave Mokona a smile. Mokona tilted its head and smiled at Fye. "Fye planned it all, ne?"

"Sou ne. Fai planned it all," Fye replied, smiling at Mokona.

-----

Sakura got to her room, she hurried in, closed the door and was about to lock it when Syaoran burst in.

"Sakura-hime! Please listen to me… Please stop running away from me." He approached her slowly, as if afraid that she might start running again.

Sakura didn't move. She thought about it carefully. Why was she running away anyway? Wasn't she happy knowing that Syaoran really did have feelings for her? Somehow she felt afraid… It almost seemed at if this Syaoran was different, he just wasn't the Syaoran that she had come to know. But still, he was _pleading_, so she thought she ought to give him a chance.

She stepped up boldly and said, "Alright, I'm not running away."

Syaoran suddenly smiled as if there was nothing that would make him happier. He stepped up to his princess and hugged her, tighter than he had ever done before. Yes, tighter than he had done the previous times that same afternoon.

Sakura found herself blushing again, it felt as if this certain hug was genuine, special unlike all the others. What she didn't know, was what was coming for her.

----------------------

Ha! Cliffhanger! If thaz what you can call it. --" Ah, never mind. R+R people!


	6. The Scene You've Been Waiting For

**Disclaimer: **If I OWNED Tsubasa, I'd make sure that NO ONE in the good side dies in the end. Sadly, I don't. (

-------------

Chap. 6 The Scene You've Been Waiting For

-------------

Sakura didn't want Syaoran to let go. That was how wonderful the embrace felt to her.

To her disappointment, he did. And when she looked up at him, she received a surprise, a surprise more shocking than all the other ones she'd received from him that same afternoon.

The moment Sakura looked up Syaoran pressed his lips to hers, in that gentle way that he had always reserved for his princess. Sakura's eyes grew big with shock, as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Gradually though, Sakura closed her eyes, and placed her arms around his neck.

It was a feeling they have never felt before, and experience that was new to them. They broke apart for a very short moment, then briefly continued.

It went on for a few more moments, until they finally broke apart. Their eyes met, and Sakura let out a gasp. "Oh – Oh – Syaoran-kun –" she said, trying to move away. Syaoran's arms, still wrapped around her waist, prevented her from doing so.

Syaoran rested his chin on her head. "Let me stay like this for a while longer, Hime…"

-----------

Kyaahhaahahaahahaa! Am I driving you crazy? Sorry, but my VERY FIRST KISSING SCENE (I mean, the very first I've written in my whole career as a fic writer) was written! It must have been bad… Was it? I expect it's bad… Especially as I've never experienced kissing someone before. Hehe. R+R please! I'll write chap 7 next weekend! If I don't I should be murdered!


	7. Feelings Like I Never Knew

**Disclaimer **: I dun own Tsubasa, yadda yadda yadda.

--------

Chap. 7 Feelings Like I Never Knew

--------

Sakura felt her heart beating like it had never done before. There she was, wrapped in Syaoran's embrace. If ever Fye had burst in that moment, he'd say she looked like an overripe tomato.

Suddenly, Syaoran lifted his chin off her head. Sakura, surprised, looked up, and upon doing so she found herself staring directly into his amber eyes. It took her breath away.

"Sakura…" Syaoran began slowly.

"H – hai, Syaoran-kun?" she managed to ask.

Syaoran took a deep breath. "Sakura, I love you. I never had the courage to tell you before, and I never did make any plans in telling you, but over the past few hours my feelings for you have swelled like a balloon waiting to burst. I love you, Sakura," he repeated.

Sakura was speechless. She knew exactly what she wanted to say in reply, but it seemed as if she had lost her voice. She avoided his eyes. It took her a few moments before she found her voice again. Gathering all her courage, she turned her gaze back to Syaoran.

"Syaoran-kun… I – I… I love you too." With that she stood on tiptoe and gave Syaoran a surprise of his own.

They kissed again, but this time the kiss was much more passionate than their first, taking longer too. After a few minutes they stopped, drawing in gasps for breath.

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Hai, Hime?"

"I'm really happy that you told me. I guess I should be thankful for your weird behavior this afternoon, too."

THE END

-------

ZOMG. There. I did it. I finished it! XD I guess the ending was kinda lame, but heck, I tried my best. I was thinking of writing a sequel… well, not exactly a sequel, more like… another of Fye displaying his uncanny scheming abilities.

EXTRA! What happened to Fye, Kurogane and Mokona, you ask? (don';t expect much to happen)

The kitchen door slid open, and Kurogane stepped in, clitching bags of grocery. He had taken it upon himself to do the shopping that our young couple had abandoned.

"Ah, there you are, Kuro-pyon!"

"Kuro-pyon!" Mokona piped up.

"Darn you people, I knew I would end up doing the shopping again," Kurogane muttered.

"What did you say, Kuro-puu?"

"Next time, make sure that the shopping is done and over with before you start your plans on those kids."


End file.
